


The Demon of Light

by Glycinia



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demons, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, but it popped in my head and I had to do it, idk why i'm doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glycinia/pseuds/Glycinia
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a demon child...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Demon of Light

_Once upon a time, there was a demon child._   
  


_He had been used to being lonely for quite a while. He was not sad about it, yet not completely happy. His own emotions were just a facade for whatever there was beyond his human carcass._   
  


_It had always been that way. He had been born on a royal family. His parents rejoiced at the thought of having a heir to their fortune and wealth, someone to pass the torch on when the time was due, so their legacy may persist even beyond death. They were told his child had the gift of music, which granted him superhuman ability to both create and play beautiful melodies and songs._   
  
_But it came with a price. They were also told that their child was burdened with a curse and that he would become a demon as he grew up. Worried, the parents came to a conclussion after pondering on whether to save him or abandon him to his luck._   
  
_They had decided on the latter._   
  
_Because it was so much easier not to deal with such a hassle._

_So they gave him away. They put him in an isolated castle with all the servants he could get, so he wouldn't be bothered to need them. Yet they didn't know that the child constantly asked for them and waited for them to come back for him._

  
_And waited._

  
_And waited._

  
_And waited._

  
_But nobody ever came._

  
_So eventually, the child just gave up on waiting and grew bored of it. And so he began having fun with whatever he could._

  
_Everyday it was a different thing. He had fun by playing with as many servants as he could, twisting them, pushing them to their mental and physical ends. It was common to witness blood stained halls and walls. As he walked around the isolated castle, which slowly grew lonelier, he felt free. His own demonic instincts grew each day. His own humanity and sanity started to dwindle._

  
_Whenever he looked in the mirror, something new appeared. His magenta eyes gleamed with a strong, otherworldly glow. His hands grew black claws, stained by the blood of his dear toys. His body had red marks everyday, in different places, for he had also taken a liking to playing with his own human body to figure out how it worked. Pain was temporary. But as he couldn't die, it wasn't relevant. Blood loss wasn't a concern. His own strength wasn't one either. He was just testing the limits of his own vessel._

  
_But even when he had all that fun, in reality he was hollow. Like a rotten fruit. His soul was void and his heart was empty. And nobody cared._

  
_And nobody came._

  
_And deep inside, he craved for something human._

  
_Something real._

  
_Something that filled the void._

  
_Because no matter how many died, no matter how many went insane, no matter how much he wished for his parents to appear, nothing ever happened. The curse works like that, after all. Demons are not entitled to anything - they must seek whatever they wish, at any cost._

  
_The demon child decided he needed to look for something more fun to do. And so, he set on a quest to find more people to have fun with._

  
_First of all, he met a tall, young man, who had lost everything, hated humankind and had no path to follow. Upon speaking, the demon child found out he was actually related to his family. So he took a liking to the man and told him to come along under the premise of finding a new purpose._

  
_Whenever the demon child felt bored enough, though, the man's body would become his toy, and be broken and torn apart as many times as it was required to satisfy his wishes. And the man complied. And even though he harbored a deep loathing and murderous intent for his master, he never did anything to stop him. Because he knew no matter what he did, he would always lose._

  
_Continuing with his quest, the demon child and his servant found a doll in a broken attic. His void eyes, clear as crystal, gleamed upon the arrival of visitors. He wished to understand what was so great about being human. Since he didn't have a heart, he wished to know what emotions were._

  
_And so, he joined them._

  
_The three of them then met a curious creature, something that they had never seen before. Two seemingly human beings, one as bright as day and other as dark as night, connected by one soul since the moment they came to be. But one of them insisted on becoming one. And so, he made sure his other half was miserable and suffered, and he called that "love". And by giving him "love", he consumed his soul to keep it to himself, in an attempt to once again become complete._

  
_The demon child found this to be interesting, so he told them to come along._

  
_And so, the five of them roamed around the world together, trying to find a purpose to their lives. Fun. Fulfillment. Humanity. A purpose to live. Something to be felt. Soon enough, they had bonded enough to become what would be a "family"._

  
_But one day, the demon child's curse took over him. And so he became a full demon, with no recollection of his life, his adventures and the few humanity he had._

  
_And he destroyed, killed and devoured his companions, and eventually, everything around himself._

  
_And when the world was nothing but a bloody, barren wasteland, with a red sky and dark, dead soil, the child laughed._   
  


_And laughed._   
  


_And laughed._   
  


_And laughed._

  
_Until he could laugh no more._

  
_Then, the world ceased to exist._   
  


_The End._   
  


Shu grabbed the book and closed it, throwing it across the room. Reiji got up and caught it, looking at him as if to ask what was all that.  
  


"It's a boring story", Shu complained, with a frown on his face. "I don't want to read it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this account to post Epsilon Phi fanfiction only. And what better to kick this off than with an eerie fairy tale. 
> 
> I got the idea from watching a video on RPG Horror games, which rekindled my love for scary fantasy and childlike stories. So the inspiration hit me like a brick and I knew I had to do this for a start. 
> 
> I do hope it's well written. English is not my first language and I'm just honestly writing the first thing that comes to mind, so yeah. If you enjoyed, leave me some kudos and a comment!


End file.
